


Marry Me

by Corker



Series: Love Me [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Masturbation, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Kirkwall goes on without Isabela for three years.  Aveline loves Donnic, but doesn't know how to ask for what she wants in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

Aveline had never been to Val Royeaux, but had heard all about its magnificent palaces, the Grand Cathedral, the beautiful people in their beautiful clothes, the splendor and the opulence. So when it came time for her and Donnic Hendyr to retreat somewhere after their wedding, and he suggested Orlais, she insisted on Val Foret.

They journeyed by sea most of the way, then up the rivers, so the long voyage wasn’t quite as long as it would have been otherwise. Located at the intersection of a great ocean-bound river and the Imperial Highway, Val Foret was no tiny town - it was at least as large as Kirkwall. But, as its name suggested, it sprawled luxuriantly among the ancient trees of a great forest - sometimes it even scaled the trees, with homes and shops perched among the branches. It was like one of Merrill’s stories of lost Arlathan, green and vibrant, with the sounds of water and gentle wind always nearby. It was the perfect place to be in love.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever fall in love again, after Wesley. Then she’d caught herself getting… sentimental with Isabela, despite the pirate’s warning that their strange encounters would never go anywhere. And sure enough, she’d left - without a word, even of thanks for stopping the Arishok from gutting her. And that was that. 

But her eyes were more open to possibility, after. And eventually, she noticed that Guardsman Donnic was courageous and honorable; devoted to protecting Kirkwall; respectful and clever; handsome and kind. Screwing up her own courage, she looked for some pretext that would create an opportunity for a personal encounter.

It had been much easier to just accidentally get caught in the embrace of Merrill’s tentacle-pet.

But Hawke had taken mercy and helped her out, and - miracle of miracles - it turned out that Guardsman Donnic thought his captain was brave and strong; intelligent and responsible; loyal and beautiful. They courted; they fell in love; they wed.

And then they made love.

Gossamer-fine curtains billowed in the night breeze as Aveline stared up at the dark ceiling, Donnic curled against her side, snoring. He admitted that he didn’t have much experience; she said that it wasn’t a problem. He was tender and gentle, lavishing attention on her breasts after she gasped when he touched her there. He didn’t ask, afterward, if he had been good, but she had smiled and touched his cheek and told him he was wonderful.

She lied.

He wasn’t _bad_. Maker, no. It felt good, _very good_ , to have strong arms around her, to have hot lips upon her own, to feel the slide of skin on skin and frankly yes, to have a man again. And she loved him, and seeing the love in his face made her glow inside. 

But it wasn’t _wonderful_. He didn’t seem to know about the secret place between her legs (and how could she fault him, when she’d only learned of it herself the year before?), or how much she’d like it if he put his mouth there. He hadn’t suggested that they make love any way besides face-to-face. 

The thought of asking him to do those things was enough to give her a ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Would he be upset that he hadn’t known to do them already? Would he think she was strange or wanton, for wanting him to take her from behind? Would he find the thought of licking her sex disgusting? Or find _her_ disgusting, for suggesting that he do it?

But that wasn’t the half of it.

He admired her strength and her leadership. That was good; she certainly wouldn’t have fallen for a man who thought she was a mannish harpy. She had know months ago that there was just no way that she could ever tell him that the best sex of her life had involved a collar, chains, a paddle, and a handful of degrading words. That wasn’t something _strong leaders_ did. She had assumed that, once they became man and wife, she’d be able to put it out of her head entirely. She loved him; wouldn’t that be enough?

She rolled onto her side, putting her back to him. The steady rhythm of his sleep-loud breathing faltered, then resumed. Guiltily, she slipped a hand between her still-damp thighs, touching herself as she imagined one of his broad, calloused hands fisted in her hair, and the other delivering stinging slaps to her bottom. He growled something indistinct about _discipline_ and _obedience_ and her breath caught as she strained against her pleasure until she broke through it, warm waves rolling out and over her body.

It would have to be enough.


End file.
